Till We Meet Again
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: Kyouya is drunk after Tamaki's bachelor party and he is left alone waiting for his friend on the car. Something bad happens and everyone especially Tamaki has to think and deal with it. What happened and how did Tamaki cope with it? R&R PLeaseeee


They should not have done that. From all the stupid things Tamaki ever did this was certainly the stupidest. To put a drunken Kyouya on the front seat of a car and tell him to wait while he says goodbye to his future wife…that should be illegal.

They had made the usual bachelor night like Tamaki wanted, a commoner thing like always. But he had made Kyouya take so many shots that night – Kyouya always did whatever Tamaki wanted him to do - that even with his glasses on everything was so damn blurry.

And now he wanted to see the bride, she was yelling at him for seeing her in a drunken state and one day before the wedding, he was begging her forgiveness, kneeled in front of her.

They were going to be a famous and very accepted couple amongst the rich, him the only heir to the Suoh possessions and her, the brilliant commoner who captured his heart.

So…leaving Kyouya, drunk, unsupervised on the front seat was a huge mistake…for the simple fact that Kyouya was not himself in the present moment; he had absolutely no control over his actions. Even his mind was disobeying him.

Example- he specifically convinced himself that today and tomorrow he would be happy for Tamaki and forget about his pain, but his mind was ignoring him and making him feel the pain, feel the loss of the only one that ever saw through him, the only one he ever truly loved.

And it seemed as if every memory decided to appear out of thin air in front of his eyes. Ever since the day he met Tamaki until how he finally confessed to Haruhi, until now…everything was coming to life on Kyouya's mind. And he did not like it.

His wedding was coming up as well…his wife was cold-hearted and greedy like him. She was not with him for love, but for money and fame. Just like every girlfriend he had had the past years. Not that it mattered he never loved any of them. He always loved and devoted himself to Tamaki even though he never saw it.

He knew Haruhi saw. Her knowing glances whenever Kyouya accepted anything that was unlike him, her indirect comments whenever she saw something a bit…odd.

He never understood why she never said anything, why she had never forbidden Tamaki to see Kyouya. But that didn't matter either, because even if Tamaki knew…he would never be able to answer Kyouya's feelings.

And know all he had left to do was reflect over the miserable life he was about to live…if you could call what he did living. He was going to marry a woman he doesn't love, have children and raise them to be just as miserable as he is, he will always be competing with his brothers…and he will never have Tamaki for himself again.

The hole children thing freaked him out…he doesn't want another human being to feel what he is feeling. It hurts too much…it hurts even more to think he would ever put someone else in such pain. Tamaki…his only happiness is gone, the one who taught him to ignore the rules and make his own, he was gone forever. The only happiness in his life was about to go back to France and leave him in cold lonely Japan.

Everything was getting blurrier and Kyouya tried to wipe his eyes. Only to find that they were…wet…with tears - Ootori Kyouya never cried right? Apparently wrong; he could cry especially when he was not in full control of himself.

He wiped his eyes and looked ahead. If he went in full speed in that little street he would end up crashing with another car on the busy avenue ahead of them. The night was young especially if you mean a Saturday night.

The night was young and so was he…he would have at least another 40 years of living, 40 years of pure and intense hell. No love, no appreciation, no recognition from his family, just pure and endless pain.

Before he met the blonde Host Club King he wanted this reality, he wanted to be this cold bastard and marry another cold bastard so they would rule over their families business. But after he met Tamaki he discovered that life did not need to be like that and that he could fight for whatever he wanted, and have what he wanted, and win his father's empire.

But things were not that simple…sometimes Kyouya wished he was the commoner, he would be free to do whatever he wanted with his life with whomever he chose, and maybe if he was as interesting as Haruhi he would win Tamaki's affection.

But life was not like that.

And as Kyouya saw the future that waited for him he wondered if he should go through with it…or if he should just stop life. Weird thought for an Ootori right? Well he was not under full control right now, he was under vodka.

So he took a good look on the crazy traffic that filled the avenue, and looked at the driver that was peacefully reading some book as he waited for Tamaki to get in the car and Kyouya go to the back seat.

The key was on the ignition already all he had to do was turn it on. So he closed the door, closed the window and started the car. The noise obviously drove all the attention of Haruhi, Tamaki and the driver, to him. He removed his glasses and looked at Haruhi, thumbs up, wishing her luck. Tamaki was already coming near the car but thank God in a very slow pace because of his drunken state. He looked at Tamaki with the sweetest look he could give, the one that screamed 'I am in love with you' and mouthed the words for him; he froze in his spot as Haruhi ran out of her house and straight to the car trying to stop him, knowing what he was about to do.

He smiled and took off, before anyone could even see what had happened, before Haruhi could reach the spot where the Ferrari was about 4 seconds ago…

"Kyouya!!!!!!"

'_Peace…'_

There was no wedding the following day. Tamaki was in a complete state of shock and Kyouya was on ICU not getting one visitor. Haruhi was blaming herself for not doing anything and the others just sat and cried.

Tamaki was there for his friend day after day, night after night. Until one night… right before midnight, Kyouya's heart stopped beating. That was the first time Tamaki said anything in seven days. He screamed no, Mon ami, Kyouya, don't leave me, and a bunch of others things in French.

It took all of the other Hosts to remove his from Kyouya, he clutched to his body like he would die if he ever released it. The wedding was postponed for an unknown period of time.

Kyouya's funeral was horrible, his father didn't go, saying no son of his would ever do such thing, though on the only time he went to the hospital there was tears on his eyes. His sister broke down in the middle of the ceremony, Kaoru went to consol her and they both cried. Kaoru cared a lot for Kyouya even if it did not show…they were alike and understood each other. Hunny cried the hole time on Mori's shoulders who was also crying – surprisingly-, Hikaru shed silent tears, trying to be strong.

Haruhi cried and tried to comfort Tamaki was sobbing non stop, and by the time the whole was close he fainted, almost falling into the grave, as if he wanted to go as well.

And for about a year Haruhi thought he did. He would barely eat, he never spoke, he never kissed her, and he refused to see the other ex-hosts for they reminded him of what it used to be.

The first time he spoke to anyone openly about Kyouya was one year and two months after his death, with his sister Fuyumi. They went on a trip back to the past, they spent one hole day at Kyouya's old bedroom – Fuyumi begged her father and probably bribed him to so he would keep the room – Tamaki left the room with a smile and a picture of him and Kyouya; he carries that picture in his wallet and shows to everyone.

It's been ten years already and not a day goes by that the blonde man doesn't remember his best friend.

He married Haruhi and had children with her, for he knew this was the only way he could be a bit happy.

After the talk with Fuyumi he found out things about Kyouya…about what he felt, that he never thought it to be possible. He never thought it was possible to miss someone so much like he missed Kyouya.

A couple of years after his death he found himself going to the grave for the first time, there he whispered words that he never thought he would…not with so much meaning, not to Kyouya… _'Daisuki…'_

He never told anyone…though he knew everyone had realized it by now, simply because Tamaki was never the same without his Shadow King…the true King.

But he would carry the memory with him forever. And someday he was sure he would meet his friend…his everything, again.

'_Until we meet again…Kyouya.'_


End file.
